Morning Memories
by blazefighter
Summary: Englad wakes up and rembers a painful event for both of them. Fail summary. For now it will be In-progress in case of future chapters!


**Hiyas all! Don't know how many of ya read Broken promise and undying love... Anyhow sorry for slow updating on that story! My beta's busy, If you want to send me a PM for backup beta spot!**

**I was whatchin a show on the civil war and decided to write this... It was written in one night late as well sorry if i messed grammar and such. Reviews are liked! nice critism is welcom as well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything and non-profit!**

* * *

><p>England woke up as the sun began to rise. He looked around mildly panicked as tried to figure out were he was. <em>Oh, yeah I'm at America's.<em> He felt a weight against his waist. It was America's arm holding him protectively. It was moments like these that made up for all the years of suffering as countries. When both he and America were perfectly healthy. He turned ever so slightly so that he could see America's sleeping face. England sighed. America looked so peaceful almost like the revolutionary, world wars, and the civil war never happened. _Civil war! _His chest tightened up at the thought of that war. The civil war was bigger than most countries had ever faced. America almost was spilt into two psyches. Also, America obtained main scars during that time the most visible one was the one on his temple. Even though England wanted to avoid those memories, they came anyway.

England was sitting on his couch doing his needlework. It was April 12, 1861. When his phone rang. He fumbled with it for a few seconds. _Blast this thing! It so confusing! _England thought irritably.

"Hello Arthur Kirkland speaking." England answered.

"Hey England." The other voice was infused with worry. "It's Canada."

_Who? Oh yeah it's America's northern twin._

"Canada it's odd for you to call me. I thought you would call France for any issues."

"Normally yes. But this involves America." Now it was England's turn to sound worried (Not that he cared for the git in the first place other than he was his former brother)

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's in a civil war." This is what Canada called him about then worried the heck out of him.

"That's it?"

"England!" Canada practically yelled he wasn't going to let England hang up on him when his brother was in deep crap. England had to pull his phone away from his ear. "This isn't the normal civil war that ends up fixing itself later! America is in serious trouble."

"What! How is this civil war different form the ones me and France had?"

"America has leaders on both sides. They are both call themselves presidents."

"So-" England started

"Don't say anything!" Canada was being unusually loud. " America is split in to two separate countries right now and there at war. It's not good for his psych!"

"What do you want me to do?" England rushed in before he could be cut off.

"Check on him please." Canada said his voice returning to its normal quietness

"Why can't you? Your closer and probably more concerned." England retorted

" I would aside from the fact I have several meeting with different countries and for some reason I think it would be better for both of you if you went, England"

"Alright I'll take the next boat there." With that, England hung up the phone and went to pack. _That bloody git had better be fine! _England thought.

England arrived around may 15. When the boat captain finally found a relatively safe spot to land. Not to far from D.C. When he finally arrived, he was surprised that the guards didn't stop him.

"You must be England." Said a deep and booming voice.

"Yes, sir." England was pretty sure that this was the true president of the United States Ironic term when he thinks about it.

"Come with me." President Lincoln said

"Alright." They walked down a long hallway The president then pointed to a door that was painted black. With an America flag plastered on the door _typical of America _England thought upon seeing the door. He nodded as to thank the president Lincoln turned around and walked away and turned and said

"By the way you have mine, Canada's, and America's thanks." He turned around and continued walking this time. England went to open the door Dame it! It was jammed. So England pushed on it. The door opened but England immediately wished that the door hadn't opened.

There on the bed was the normally cocky, arrogant, and loud American, but instead of him jumping up and greeting England in a crushing bear hug. America stayed motionless and quieter than ever. Naturally, England did the first that came to mind. He ran over to America and started shaking him. When that didn't work, he started to yell at him.

"AMERICA! YOU BLOODY GIT! GET UP! THIS IS NOT FUNNY IF IT'S A JOKE! ALFRED F. JONES GET UP THIS INSTANT!" England continued on for a good ten minutes. He finally quite yelling when his voice gave. America stilled laid there as if he former-Brother-Father-figure hadn't yelled at him from the top of his lungs. England looked at his face hoping to see a minuscule smile on the closed lips. No such luck. But he did see, the face that always had a smile on it was blank and expressionless. This sent England over the edge. He started to sob loudly.

**Three days later- May 18**

England was reading a book. When he heard a shirk come from America. He ran over to him. His face was contorted in pain. "What the heck." Was all England could say as he looked upon America he eyes were drawn to the red gash that had made itself noticed. He grabbed the first aid kit. He worked endlessly through the night to keep America from bleeding out. By the morning, the wound was still there but it was a quick fading scar. "What was that about?"

"That episode was the result of a battle between the factions."

"Oh, who won?" England wanted to know that if north or south wins how it will affect America and his psych.

"Undetermined." Lincoln said then closed the door to leave England and America alone. _So undetermined battles will most likely have no effect on his mind. Thank god_. England silently hoped that every battle was like this. _But the war would last longer. _Oh well England wasn't leaving America or his country until he was awake. But it was not to be.

**June 3rd **

England kept hearing about a battle that was about to begin he rushed to America's side hoping that this battle will be short lived and it wouldn't hurt America to badly. England knew that battle began when America started to scream the first casualty occurred when America breathing hitched and knew when the battle was at full climax, because America's started to bleed. The battle lasted the entire day. Not many lives were lost England guessed. The wound on his shoulder healed slower than the last but quicker than that of a major loss. Lincoln came in to inform them that it was a union victory. England thought that a union victory would keep America the same but he didn't feel like getting his hope crushed. Union and undetermined battles England felt like it was the best way to keep America the same. England never hoped for a confederate victory as fear of losing a little bit of America's (still in one-piece) psych.

**July 5**

England was working on some paperwork that he had gotten from his boss when America started the almost daily screaming. England took his work over to the bed a laid down next to America's coma like figure. Were he pulled America into an sort of embrace it always made England blush even though he would make sure he was the only one who knew what he went through with America during his civil war he wasn't worried if the humans saw they would die anyway and countries hardly ever met with bosses of other countries. So he was ok. But England wondered at the feeling he got whenever America started screaming and then again, when he bled. _Do I love him? Oh god no! _But England couldn't even deceive himself. Some reason after he finally admitted to himself it as fine it also scared him when he thought America would hate him even more so. He didn't know at what point he fell asleep but was awoken by a single drop of something. He put his hand to his forehead and pulled away to see what is was he almost fainted when saw the color of the liquid was crimson. England ran to the mirror to check for a cut on his forehead not a scratch that then narrowed it down to only person. It had to be America. Had he not been so scared he would've been extremely embarrassed at the fact the he been sleeping in America's shoulder crook but he would worry about that detail later. He bounded over to the motionless figure that was America he searched the normal area were the wound appeared shoulders, arms, and the torso. Not a scratch. Until he looked at America's expressionless face there right temple was a cut that the blood seeped from, _Dang it _was England's only thought on the matter. He knew the outcome was different from the others. He seized the first aid kit, which was situated on the dresser and started to bind America's head injury. Suddenly he heard the maid bolt down the hallway.

"Confederates have won the battle!"

"Guess that answers my question." England said grimly. For four years, America would lay immobile and expressionless aside from the pain but one couldn't count pain as an emotion.

Finally, on July 1st there was a small glimmer of hope when President Lincoln came in and announced that the "Final Battle" was taking place in Gettysburg. This was good news for England and but he knew final battles of wars suck. England himself is very experienced with them. He made sure he had every material needed for this event.

It was around nine in the morning when the battle began America was screaming right off the bat and bleeding quickly though tiny scratches littered his body already some were bleeding _I hope this battle doesn't last long. A battle like this for a long period of time could differently ruin America's psych. _So England busied himself for a while by cleaning America's wounds. When that was done he decided to give Canada a call to inform him after all Canada has been left in the dark for over four years.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

''Hello? Matthew William speaking."

"Hey Matthew." England greeted hopping that Canada wouldn't jump straight to his brother

"How is he?" Canada asked concerned

Boy, somebody must hate England "Well he has entered the final battle as we speak"

"Well at least it's over. How do you think his psych is?"

England sighed, "Honestly I don't know. I'll call you the moment I know."

"Kay!" That was Canada's goodbye. England was out of productive ideas for the moment; so he picked up his paperwork situated himself beside America and began to work. He finished and deiced that it was fitting to change America's bandages and dress any new bleeding scrapes. Afterwards he went to take a shower, it felt good that he finally was able to see hope for America. _He had better be as normal as possible after all of this. _Thought England _Otherwise he won't be the America I know and love. _The shower was able to clear England's mind. He laid down next to America. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a slight

"En..g..land."

"America?" England couldn't keep the joy out if his chest as he thought America was waking up. No response.

"At least you can hear me or sense me. That shows you're almost out of this." England said and for the first time in years, he smiled. He cuddled up to America and that's how he slept peacefully for the night. When he awoke in the morning dawn was just breaking so he did his usual routine of changing the binding on America's wounds. _He survived the revolutionary war without any scars, but now he's covered in them._ England stroked America's hair avoiding Nantucket, he didn't know what that gravity defying hair he was thought it better to stay clear of that. England was so lost in thought he almost missed the small moan of Possessive Use (consider revising):

"Eng...land?"

"Right here, lad."

"I...I lo..ve.. you." It was chocked out and America must've used all his stored up energy to say that.

"I love you to. You better get out of this mess." England never notices the tears tat began to spill over his eyes. These weren't the tears he has cried because he was scared it was because he was happy. He gave America new bandages and settled in for the night. Little did he know the next day would be the most un-planned for day of his life.

It was about noon on July 3rd when America suddenly jumped up taking England by surprise and holds him around the neck.

"What are you doing in my quarters?" _Uh-oh. _Was the only thought of England's.

"America!-" He got no farther

"Don't compare my with my easy going northern name! _Shoot! _England was worried about Americas' psych

"America! Listen to me. I'm England!" Wrong move telling south America he was England

"Oh, the bloody tea boy, eh?"

"America! I love you!" Tears welled up in the brits eyes "Come on don't do this!" America shook his head as if he was waking up or shaking of a daze.

"Oh my god!" America dropped England "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, lad. No harm done."

America sunk to his knees "I had you by the throat! I was about to kill you!" Then America looked up. "Wait you said you loved me is it true?" America's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Of course love. Why would I lie to you?" England offered a small smile. America took it as an offer and kissed England. Said man was shocked but just as quickly returned it. They kept it innocent. America needing air. They sat their taking in the fact that they finally had the most important person to them as there own.

"Guess the war is over?" England said jokingly

"For the most part, wouldn't be surprised if there was a couple of skirmishes here and there. But it doesn't matter though." America smiled at England "Because I have you to support me."

"That wasn't cheesy at all." England added. They joined for another kiss.

For the next year America would switch on and off between regular America 'evil' south side. But they dealt with it. They had all of eternity to spend together.

England was aware of him being shaking. He opened up his eyes only to meet a pool of blue staring at him. The eyes were filled with mild concern.

"Oh man dude! You scared me because you wouldn't like wake up! Also I was up before you!-" England cut him off with a kiss.

"Relax Alfred I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." England smiled.

"Good. 'Because I don't want you to go anywhere." America studied his lover. England was lost in thought, he could tell he was. England was starting at the scar on his temple. It was creeping him out frankly.

"England?" He waited until he got England's attention "Arthur?" That got him "What are you thinking about?" America asked before kissing his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So did you guys like? R&R below **

**If you want, I'll write a second chapter from America's POV during the civil war! also the phone call of England telling Canada about America's Psych issue! That will be fun, eh?**

**England: You made me like a nurse. Which I am most certainly not!**

**Me: Just be glad I didn't put you in a nurse outfit**

**America: *Grins evilly* England! Let's go to my house!**

**Me: Whoa! better sign off before something makes the rating go up!**

**Canada: Later! Thanks for reading! **

**Me: Who? .**


End file.
